Machines, such as an excavator, generally include a linkage assembly and an implement coupled to the linkage assembly to perform useful work. Typically, a bracket assembly is used to mount the implement to the linkage assembly. On occasions, the implement may be required for use on different machines, and each such different machine may have linkage assemblies of a different size and specification. To enable an attachment of the implement to such linkage assemblies, different bracket assemblies, or bracket assemblies with differently sized bushings, may be required. As a result, a large number of bracket assemblies or differently sized bushings may need to be stocked by operators or service technicians for using the implement with different machines. Such a practice increases costs, effort, and overhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,604 ('604 reference) relates to grapples for use in grasping, raking, lifting, or moving objects in logging operations, construction, demolition, and other industrial fields. The '604 reference discusses tapered lock bushings to releasably mount pins for coupling a grapple with a linkage assembly. Each tapered lock bushing is split longitudinally by a slot and is inserted into an opening around the pins. Screws are inserted between the bushing and opening to adjust the diameter of the bushing inside the opening. This enables use of a pin of a different diameter with a mounting system having openings of different diameters.